


Unfinished One-shots

by simply_an_idiot



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Body Dysphoria, Bullying, Dragon Kirishima Eijirou, Dysphoria, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Injury, Multi, Other, Panic Attacks, Platonic Relationships, Sexism, Suicidal Thoughts, Swearing, Trans Male Character, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27243820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simply_an_idiot/pseuds/simply_an_idiot
Summary: One-shots of various fandoms, read notes of each chapter for warnings/ships
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku, Dave | Technoblade & Floris | Fundy, Eret & Floris | Fundy, Eret & Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Kirishima Eijirou/Midoriya Izuku
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	1. Wrong Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Like the title says, most of these one shots will be unfinished and are just ideas I want to put out into the world without worrying about completing them. I may edit and complete them when I feel like it.
> 
> Honestly, if you want to finish these, feel free to do so, just credit me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, Fundy felt weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: dysphoria, body hate, thoughts of suicide, panic attack
> 
> Fandom: MYCT
> 
> Ships: None
> 
> Disclaimer: I am a biologically female genderqueer person, so I don't personally know the struggles of trans men and this chapter may be inaccurate.

Sometimes, Fundy felt weird.

It's a sort of tense, loaded spring kind of feeling, like you're waiting for something but you're not exactly sure what you're waiting for. Other times, it felt like a creature crawling in her stomach and wrapping around her insides. It itched whenever she looked at herself.

She just chalked it up to not liking how she looked. That's fine, right?

I mean, plenty of women didn't like the way they looked, right? Surely some hated the sacs of flesh that hung from her chest, or the tight cinch of her waist, or even the way she walked. Right?

Right?

* * *

One.

The first happens in a goddamn fast food drive thru.

She and Wilbur are dead tired, working all night on their stupid project that both of them forgot about. They finished few hours before school, and a couple before the sun rises, so the only logical thing to do was get an early breakfast and some coffee.

Fundy lost the coin toss, so she drove while her bastard of a friend dozed off in the back. She almost throws her shoe at the snoring man when the car in front of her moves so she can pay. The girl working there reads off her meal and the price.

"That'll be $32.57, sir."

Wait, what?

Fundy freezes digging through her purse when she processes the last word. She looks down at her outfit.

Oh, well, sure, her sweater's baggy, and yeah, her hair is tucked into her hat, and yes, her voice is a bit deeper because it's fucking five in the morning, but- Sir? 

The moment streches too long, and the worker clears her throat. "S-Sir?"

"Fundy's a woman." comes Wilbur's much manlier voice from the backseat.

The girl working blinks twice and jolts. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry for assuming-"

"No, it's..." Fundy shrugs. "It's fine."

Still, the worker apologizes one last time before giving Fundy her change. Fundy drives forward, and the heavenly aroma of greasy fries and caffeine makes her forget about the mishap.

"So, why'd you freeze up when the girl called you sir?"

But it isn't enough to make Wilbur forget about it, apparently.

Fundy pauses, allowing Wilbur to steal the bag from her. She can't bring herself to protest, still stuck on his question.

Why did she not care?

She's a girl, isn't she?

What? Why? Why didn't-

"Is it because you didn't want to seem like a Karen?" Wilbur manages to say between chewing and drinking.

Fundy exhales. "I- I guess. Yeah, that must have been it."

"God, did I tell you about this one woman? She..."

Though Fundy tries her damn hardest, she only half-listens to Wilbur's story about some woman who was upset about something some time ago.

Why didn't she care if she was called sir?

* * *

Two.

It started off fine, as most days do. Fundy looked over to her mirror and-

Fuck. 

So it was a hating yourself kind of day, huh?

Fine, whatever. 

Her eyes flickered back to the mirror. 

God, look at you, thinking you look okay. Why did you even get out of bed-

Hey, it's fine, you're doing your best-

Are you though? You can't even look at yourself without wanting to throw up-

Everyone feels like that, it's fine if you do-

Okay, well does everyone hate looking at the mirror? Does everyone avoid going to the bathroom until they really have to go? Does everyone shower with the lights low and barely looking down?

It's okay, it's fine, you're okay-

Are you?

Fuck.

Shit, goddamnit.

Breathe, breathe, breathe-

What- what the fuck is this skirt, get off-

Fucking bra, get off, get off, get off-

Yes, embrace that hatred. You don't like yourself do you? You absolutely despise yourself, look at you, so fucking ugly and disgusting. Why do you even exist, just go ahead and-

Fundy glanced at the bathroom.

Razor. Behind the mirror, ew, the mirror. But razor.

No, no, too much blood, I can't-

Hmm, blood, pain, you deserve it, don't you? You don't deserve to live-

But I want to live, I don't want to die-

Are you sure about that?

"No, no, no, stop, I don't- stop- I-"

"Fundy?"

Her breath hitches. Slowly, her gaze raises to see the concerned face of Niki. Sweet, caring Niki, how lucky was she that she landed such an amazing individual as her roommate, she didn't deserve her-

"Don't talk like that, Fundy, you're great too." 

Oh, she'd been talking aloud. Niki bends to thumb away tears she also hadn't known she'd been shedding. "Why are you on the floor?"

"I- I just- I'm-" Fundy can't bring herself to say words, so she points to the object hanging on the wall.

"The mirror?" Fundy shudders and nods. "Okay, just- hold on."

Niki moves, but Fundy can't bring herself to look where she goes. Footsteps pad around the room, and a few moments later, something soft drapes itself on her head. Her blanket wraps around her, and when she slightly tilts her head, Niki's there, lighting some candles.

Her roommate smiles and gestures at the laptop at Fundy's feet. "Move night?"

"Movie night," Niki confirms as she lights the final candle. A quiet ding goes off, and butter wafts through the room. Niki gets up to bring back a bowl of popcorn and sits next to Fundy. 

As they drift off watching The Intouchables, Fundy glances at the wall. A towel hangs from the mirror, and Fundy lets sleep wash over her with peace.

* * *

Three. (unfinished)

Fundy hated swimming. 

Not that she was terrible at swimming, of course. She could swim just as well as the next person. It's just...

Swimsuits. Bikinis, specifically.

Why.

They're the worst, especially when shopping for them, god.

Rows of much too revealing pieces, and- what the fuck, that one's just two triangles, a rectangle, and string. 

The one-pieces should be better, but no, _no_ , they had to cut holes in them to make it more "appealing" and "desirable", as if that wouldn't leave weird tan lines.

But whatever, to each their own.

Fundy watched Niki, Minx, and Puffy eagerly dashing into aisle after aisle. They posed with several pieces in front of mirrors and giggled happily, but Fundy...

"Fundy? What's wrong?"

Ah.

She looked up to see her friends staring worriedly at her. 

"We can go to another shop if you like-"

"No, I just-" Fundy sighed, trying to thread together words that wouldn't hurt their feelings. "I don't- I mean, these are great and all, but I- I don't really like them?"

Fundy shuts her eyes and braces for arguements, but nothing comes. She opens them back up to see the girls smiling. "What?"

"Hey, let's go to the next section. You guys okay with that?" They nod and almost push Fundy further down. She's about to complain, but...

Wetsuits and board shorts line the walls, all meant for women. Fundy couldn't help the smile that spread across her face as she immediately began looking for her size. She turns to her friends, who give her a thumbs up. God, she loves them so much.

She browses through and picks a few that look alright, when two loud voices boom a few feet away.

"Ugh, why are there so many coverings? Women should wear bikinis, am I right?"

"Totally. Women aren't even surfers anyway, just sit on the sand and look pretty."

They laugh as another voice attempts to cut in. "Can you keep it down please, sirs, there are people trying to shop-"

"So?" One of them scoffs. "If they can't stand it, they should just leave. But, you know, if you want to ditch work and come hang with us-"

"No, thank you."

"Hey, where are you going, sweetheart, we weren't done talking to you. Come on, be a good girl and-"

Fundy steps out from behind the rack. She ignores the two males and focuses on the worker. "I have a question. Are there different colors for this?"

The relief on her face is evident as she rips her hand out of the man's grip. "Excuse me, I have to help this customer. There should be a few in the back, if you'll come with me, ma'am."

She ignores the squeezing at the last word and follows the worker. She goes into the backroom, promising to be back in a few seconds, but in those few seconds is when everything goes to shit.

The clothes Fundy's holding is torn away. "Why the fuck are you even buying this kind of stuff?"

One of the men smirk, eyes lowering below Fundy's face. "Don't want to cover up all that, now do we?"

"Leave her the fuck alone," comes a familiar Irish accent. Fundy exhales in relief.

"Ooh, look at this, more bitches. What, you gonna tell us women should be able to wear whatever they want." His voice goes high-pitched. "Women, women, women, rights, rights, rights, blah, blah, blah."

"Shut your fucking mouth, you cunt, you have no godamn place to be saying that kind of shit, you ugly donkey bastard-"

"Minx, it's okay-"

"Shut up, I bet you think it's okay for fake people to use the wrong bathrooms."

Fundy's heart drops at that.

"What."

He scoffs. "You heard me. Fake people? You know, like those fucking drag queens and shit. Men are men and women are women. You can't just switch-"

He doesn't get to finish his sentence because Minx launches herself at him, kicking and scratching at him. His friend stands in shock and glances at the other three women. Niki's lips are pursed, but she does nothing as Puffy fights a smile, cheering Minx on.

And Fundy? Fundy found herself once again feeling an intense wave of emotions. 

* * *

Four. (unfinished)

Period (cramping, mood swings, headaches, hot flashes, nausea)

Why are the lights so fucking bright-

Oh, that's just the sun. Fuck you, sun.

Fundy groans and gets up, but a flash of pain shoots through her back. As she moves some more, pain keeps echoing though out her body. 

Why though, she didn't do any excercise, or get hurt, so-

Oh. Oh no.

Swearing inwardly, Fundy hobbles over to the bathroom and locks it. She pulls down her shorts to reveal-

Yup, she's on her period.

Shit.

She sighs and reaches for the toilet paper, then for a tampon- nope, out of those, guess a pad'll do. Where the fuck's her phone- back in her room, ugh.

When she goes back for the device, she notices there's about 20 minutes until class starts. Fuck.

Fundy races to put on her clothes and get out the door, shoving her things down her backpack. She barely slides into her first class before the bell rings. 

All throughout class, Fundy's hunched over pressing her hand to her abdomen, attempting to pay attention as blinding pain KO's her senses every few seconds. When she asks to go to the bathroom every class, her classmates stare at her, the male audience in confusion, the females in understanding.

Finally, the bell rings for lunch, and Fundy heads to the cafeteria, where most of her friends are gathered at their little table in the corner. Black creeps into her vision, and- why's the ground getting closer?

Before she can hit it, arms heave her upright. She turns to see Eret, eyes wide behind his iconic shades. "Fundy? Why are you-"

"It's shark week." 

"Ah." The taller male pauses, then scoops Fundy so he's carrying her bridal style. Red sneaks her way onto her face hidden in his shoulder, and it doesn't fade completely when he places her down. Niki gently bumps her knee with Fundy's, lifting her mood just a tad. Fundy scans over the familiar faces before stopping on one particular stoic man.

"Techno, please punch me."

The man blinks and looks to Niki.

"Period." She states, and he nods like he understands.

"Cramps." Niki tries again, but Techno simply nods again. Fundy sighs.

"My stomach fucking hurts and I want you to punch me!"

Techno raises his hands as Niki forcefully steers Fundy away. "Woah, woah, calm down, Fundy."

Niki rubs circles into Fundy's back as Techno backs off. Puffy pulls some chocolate out of her backpack to hand it to Fundy. Now, she appreciates her friends, she really does, but if no one punches her in the goddamn stomach right fucking now-

"Don't do that." Niki rips Fundy's hands away from her arms, and oh, she'd been clawing angry welts into the skin. 

"Did you take your pills, Fundy?" Wilbur questions.

"Of course I took my fucking pills in the 20 minutes I had to clean up my bloody mess and get my shit-"

"So that's a no." Niki sighs. "You know how easily pissed you get, Fundy. Just- Just don't blow up at anyone. For me?"

"Fine, I guess I can try. But if any of those fuckers open their damn mouth, I'm gonna-"

"I have some pills for you."

Alyssa shakes a bottle of ibuprofen in the air. When everyone turns to her, she shrugs. "I get headaches sometimes."

There's a bit of silence, but it's ruined by the sound of quiet crying. When evreyone turns to Fundy, tears are running down her face. "Thank you, Alyssa, that's so nice of you, I don't even know you all that well-"

She blubbers on as Niki strides over to Alyssa for two pink tablets while shaking her head. 

* * *

Five. (unfinished)

"Have you ever considered you're experiencing dysphoria, Fundy?"

The fateful question came on a normal Saturday spent with Eret, Niki, and Tubbo shopping for clothes. Eret and Tubbo had gone off in the male section, leaving Niki and Fundy together in the female. 

Fundy kept staring longingly at the far more appealing muted colors across the way as opposed to the pretty skirts and crop tops that made her want to gag. There's nothing wrong with those who want to wear them, it just really didn't suit Fundy.

* * *

Plus one. (unfinished)

A lot made much more sense now.

Wow. 

And though she- he. He. Him. Though _he_ didn't really feel any different, he also kind of did?

Like, it's not really physical. He's still a few weeks away from the surgery, but he began taking testosterone. It's slow, but Tommy mentioned that his voice "finally dropped, good job, big man".


	2. Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **"Sorry, Kacchan."**
> 
> 5 + 1 Times Midoriya said sorry to Bakugo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: minor bullying, swearing (I mean it's Bakugo), major injury, implied death
> 
> Fandom: BNHA
> 
> Ships: Bakugou Katsuki x Midoriya Izuku (can be seen as platonic)
> 
> Disclaimer: Bakugo is my comfort character, meaning I like hurting him very much, so

Childhood (unfinished)

“Kacchan! Wait for me!”

I halt, turning to face a flopping mop of green curls heading towards me. “C’mon Deku, hurry up!”

He finally catches up just as the park comes into view. Our moms lag behind us, chatting away as we run to the playground. We reach the metal structure and bound up the stairs, racing towards the colorful slides. “You first, Kacchan!”

(“ **S-sorry, Kacchan**.”

Uh-oh, I know what those eyes mean. He better not be cryi- and there’s the sniffles. What can I do to make him stop? Great, now the other kids are starting to stare. Think, think, thin-

Oh.

I understand. 

Getting up, I brush off the dirt and laugh, loud and obnoxious. I pretend not to notice the blood trickling down my leg, or the pain that comes with it.

“No big deal, Deku.” I puff my chest out and ball my hands into fists on my hips. “I’m going to be a hero, so I can handle a little pain!”

He gasps, then scrambles to stand while trying to scrub the wetness of his face away. “Wow. You’re so amazing, Kacchan!”

“Hell yeah I am!”

We grinned at each other, and in that moment, nothing else mattered. All of my thoughts were of Izuku and that smile. That perfect, wonderful smile I would give anything and everything to protect. 

“Language, brat!”

“Whatever!”

* * *

Teen

“K-Kacchan!” 

I scoff. “What, Deku?”

“G-give me back my mo-money!” He glares up at me through teary, olive-colored eyes. A few seconds of silence pass, and I burst into laughter. The two extras chuckle, before I shut them up with a small explosion. Sneering, I lean down.

“Care to repeat that, nerd?”

He whimpers as I draw closer, eyes darting everywhere before deciding to fix on me. “I- I- I-”

Faking innocence, I take the paper out of my pocket. “Oh, you mean, this money?”

I wave my hand in front of his face. Weakly, he tries to grab it, but it’s always just out of his reach. I laugh again.

“Stupid Deku.”

The money flutters to the ground as I release it, and I kick it away from Deku’s reach. His tear-filled eyes look up into mine and I smirk. 

“Nerd. I’ll kick your sorry, pathetic ass.”

He gulps and looks down. Good.

“Y-yes, Kacchan. **Sorry, Kacchan**.”

* * *

High School

“Ah, Kacchan, please!”

Our heavy breathing mixes in the freezing night air. I grip his sweaty wrists, chest heaving with effort. He stares up at me, forest orbs latching onto my face, and I can’t just let him do that, can I?

I lean down an-

Wait. 

Wait, no-

We’re not- ugh.

We were _training_ , idiot. Get your fucking mind out of the gutter.

I lean down and flick his forehead. Deku winces as I grin at him. “I win.”

“That’s so mean, Kacchan.” He whines while rubbing the reddening spot, lips pulled into a pout.

“Win, then.” Ignoring the sudden throb of my heart, I throw a retort and his All Might themed water bottle at him. “Fucker.”

Catching the flying object with ease, he makes some more indiscernible noises. You know, typical Deku stuff. He then gets up, sitting cross-legged on the floor. He sips at his water bottle with a tired sigh, pout still gracing his features. The unconscious position pulls me back into the past, when things weren’t so complicated. 

I feel the guilt pull at my already breaking heart, and long-forgotten sobs threaten to burst from my mouth. Izuku looks up at me, wide green eyes innocent and unknowing. I scoff, trying to hide my blush. 

“Nerd.”

I turn away from him, but then something flies at me, hitting my head. I whip around to see Deku smirk. The almost empty bottle clangs against the floor, but neither of us care. Bastard then replies, “Oops, **sorry, Kacchan**. Didn’t mean to hit your big head.”

“Ex-fucking-cuse me?” My eye twitches. When did the nerd learn sarcasm?

“You’re excused.”

Fuckin-

* * *

Just out of UA

“Hey, Kacchan.”

I sigh. I knew what was coming. Zipping up my jacket all the way, I sit on the bench closest to my locker. Piercing emerald eyes meet my own. I lean back, and lift one side of my mouth.

“Deku.”

He plops down next to me, half-dressed in his shitty civilian clothing. His mind is twisting, turning, thinking, just like it always is. I pause, waiting for his inevitable speech.

“So.”

“So what?” I’ve never been a patient person. “Spit it out already.”

“The next time we meet, we’re probably gonna be heroes, right?

I grunt in agreement.

He looks down at his red shoes, the old, beaten-up ones he’s had since forever and refuses to replace. He looks at his hands, scars running across his skin, carving curving paths of phantom pains. He looks around the empty locker room, one last time.

He looks everywhere but me.

I sigh and attempt to soften my words. “Deku. Say it. Now.”

Oh well, better luck next time. 

A pause. Unsure eyes meet mine and I give him my best glare, the one that says “try me bitch”. It works, and he sighs. 

“When we’re finally out in the field, I just- I don’t want to disappoint anyone, you know? Especially…”

“Especially All Might?” I huff. His head bobs slightly. 

“Listen, Deku, and I’m only going to say this once. You’re his fucking predecessor, and he handed down his power to you. He saw something in you that I didn’t until recently, and that’s the stupid heroic determination you have. You would do and _have_ done whatever it takes to save someone, even if they aren’t worth saving. You push yourself to the edge _every_ fucking _day_ , and you keep striving to be better. I- hmm. I learned that from you, I guess.”

I take in a shuddering breath, not daring to look up at Deku. “So all this doubt is absolute bullshit, alright? All Might was- _is_ proud of you.”

 _I am too_ , I think to myself, but I don’t dwell on it as Deku launches forward and wraps me in a hug. “O- Oi! What are you-“

His shoulders are shaking, and the wetness that soaks my shoulder tells me he’s crying. Slowly, my arms reach up to pat his back. 

“T-thank you, Ka- Kacchan.” He sobs into my shirt. I grunt. 

“Now get off me, you’re ruining my shirt."

Laughing, he wipes away the tears that remain, leaving only the redness of his eyes as proof of him crying. Well, that and my damp shoulder. 

"You-You learned fr-from me?" I freeze, and feel the open, emotion-filled weight of his stare on me. I can't bring myself to match it, not now.

“You better not be looking down on me, nerd.” I huff. “I’m gonna be number one!”

A wide smile makes its way across his face, the same one I’ve grown up with. And while it disappeared for a while, I plan to keep it there for as long as possible. “Of course. **Sorry, Kacchan**.”

* * *

Pro-heroes (unfinished)

“Kacchan?”

Groaning, I turn around. Of fucking course the nerd would be my partner for my first out-of-agency team mission. And why, it must be my lucky day, because this mission would probably take us a good week or two.

I hear a snort, pulling me out of my thoughts. “What, _Deku_?”

“I thought it was my thing to ramble my thoughts.” He smirks as I grind my teeth, seething in anger. That little-

“Alright, you two, put away the testosterone so I can brief you.”

Deku sits down, all smiles as I wait a few seconds to compose myself. I practice the stupid breathing techniques Pink Cheeks taught me as Aiza- Eraserhead goes over the mission.

“This is fuckin’ boring.” I huff and lean back. Deku shushes me.

“Kacchan, we’re doing a stakeout. Of course it’s boring.”

He rolls his eyes at me as I sigh heavily. “I know, but still.”

I lazily skim over Deku’s features. He’s become more toned now, both in skin tone and muscle tone. Damn, is he even real? Feels like I’m looking at a god in human form. I bet his control over One For All has improved drastically, ever since he left for America a year ago like All Might had. And is that a tattoo, holy fuc-

“Kacchan has such a dirty mouth.” 

I snap out of my fantasies for Deku’s amused face to come into focus. Quickly, I turn away, but it isn’t enough. He grabs at my shoulder, and I whip my already reddened face towards him.

“What.” My voice cracks, and Deku smirks even wider. 

“Nothing, Kacchan. I just thought you said something.” Little bitch. Two can play at that game, though. 

I open my mouth to growl something else at him, but a flicker of movement catches my eye. 

(I'm not good at writing fight scenes lol pretend they fought and captured the villain)

As my adrenaline went down, aches and pains I hadn't realized were there began throbbing. I groan and roll my shoulders. This catches Deku’s attention because of course it does, the caring motherfucker. 

He whips his head towards me, concern lacing his eyes. “Kacchan, are you-“

“Fuck you, Deku! I had him!” I growl at him.

He grins, white teeth reflecting the dim street lights. It’s still as blinding as ever. 

“ **Sorry, Kacchan**!”

* * *

On the brink of death

It was supposed to be an easy mission. 

And it was, at first. A simple hostage situation. Save the civilians, capture the kidnappers, and try not to destroy the place. Easy. Right?

Wrong. 

It wasn’t anyone’s fault, really. How were the police to know that the hostages weren’t really hostages and were working with the supposed kidnappers? How were the heroes to know that one of the villains had a quirk that could set off an explosion anywhere they’ve been? How was anyone to know that the building would collapse, trapping and slowly suffocating us in the rubble? 

When I can finally open my eyes and the crumbling of the building wasn’t so ear-splitting, the first thing I notice is dark green. I huff. 

“Deku, off.”

He nods and shifts before emitting a tiny wince. “Can’t. There’s something.”

I try to move too, but then there’s a shooting pain in my stomach. A quick look confirms it; there’s a metal rod piercing through both our bodies, pinning us in place like a hero sandwich or some shit.

“Looks like there’s no moving until someone saves us. Hope it’s not fuckin’ half n’ half, I’ll never hear the end of it.” I try to banter, but Deku doesn’t reply.

A quick glance at his face confirms it. He’s thinking again. I could always tell when the gears were turning in that brain of his. But I don’t think he can save us this time around.

Time passes, and still no sign of rescue. I can't help the little flutter of hope that arises every time the rubble shifts, nor can I ignore the way Deku looks around for a way out, some way out.  
  
Deku slumps, and I would laugh if not for the rod impaling our bodies. "What, Deku?"

His head shakes and a muffled response comes out.

"You know I can't fuckin' hear you like this, speak up-"

"Kacchan, I'm scared." His voice is barely louder than a whisper, but the words reach my ears in the tense quiet. "K-Kacchan, I don't- I don't want to-"

"Shut up, we- we're getting out of here, we have to. Listen to me, I know those extras are trying their damn hardest to find us, and we just have to hold on, okay?" I take a shaky breath and continue, not sure if I'm reassuring him or myself. "We are definitely getting out, we've got our whole lives left, barely been able to even get out there into the world. So, we'll be okay. We have to be. Okay? Deku?”

He doesn’t respond. Ice cold fear runs through my veins.

“Deku, come on, this isn’t fucking funny. Talk to me.”

Nothing.

“Deku? Deku. DEKU!” I cry out to complete silence. He can’t be...

I already know he’s... but I still try. My throat aches and feels scratchy after a few good minutes of yelling, hoarse from overuse and the settling dust. When maybe half an hour passes, my voice is almost completely gone. On my final try, I can barely hear myself rasping. 

“Izuku.”

I give up. It doesn’t matter. I already know. I take my last breath as the world fades into darkness.

“ **I’m sorry**.”


	3. Heated Exchange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot. That’s all Izuku could feel. Hot.
> 
> The heat clouded his head, searing deep into his skin. He had no choice but to inhale the smoky air, filling his lungs with grey ash. His body felt like it was set on fire, but it was nothing compared to the simmering lava below him. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> “My, my. What is this I see? A sacrifice?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: None
> 
> Fandom: BNHA
> 
> Ships: Kirishima Eijirou x Midoriya Izuku
> 
> Disclaimer: None

Hot. That’s all Izuku could feel. Hot.

The heat clouded his head, searing deep into his skin. He had no choice but to inhale the smoky air, filling his lungs with grey ash. His body felt like it was set on fire, but it was nothing compared to the simmering lava below him. 

A few hours that seemed like a few years ago, he was at home, peacefully conversing with his dear mother. But then, villagers had burst through their door, claiming the volcano god was angry, as grey ash had begun to fall from the sky. The head chief and Izuku’s childhood friend, Bakugou, had called a meeting on how to solve this problem.

At the meeting, no matter how hard they tried, the younger generations couldn’t convince the elders that a sacrifice was necessary. And so, it was at their pleads of mercy that Izuku found himself agreeing, and suddenly, with quick grins of white, they snatched him up from the safe grip of comfort and plopped him here.

Funnily enough, Izuku didn’t believe in gods or whatever the village prayed to. He just wanted to be away from all their constant chanting and stupid rituals. Now, finally, he was granted the chance to run away. Except for one small detail. 

The villagers had wrapped him up in slithering vines of rope so he couldn’t flee. With that, Izuku’s plan of running away was foiled and he was left to be found by the volcano god. Or more realistically, an innocent being who stumbled upon him and helped him. Or perhaps a hungry animal seeking lunch. He hoped it would not come to the latter.

But by the amount of time Izuku assumed passed by, no living thing ever came up here. Slowly, Izuku began wondering if he should just throw himself into the lava already. Death sounded much better than this fate of being a sacrifice. 

He was so incredibly mentally and physically exhausted that he hadn’t noticed the rising lava until it pooled right near his feet, heat nearly searing his toes off. Scrambling to get away, he also didn’t notice the figure approaching until a voice echoed to Izuku’s ears.

“My, my. What is this I see? A sacrifice?” 

Izuku’s head shoots up to see scarlet eyes, somehow even redder than Kacchan’s, framed by even more red. Sharp, jagged triangles of white flashed at him, and Izuku had only one thought on his mind as the world spun into darkness.

_Hot._

* * *

“Wa...p...wake...up...wake up!”

Izuku groaned, blinking as his surroundings came into focus.

“Hm, so the sacrifice isn’t dead.”

The deep voice made Izuku’s body thrum with both excitement and fear of a new person, and as he turned his head, the first thing he noticed was muscles.

Muscles on muscles on muscles, far as the eye can see. Bulging biceps criss crossing over outlined pecs paired with chiseled abs made for a delectable sight, and Izuku took it in like a man starved. But as Izuku’s eyes explored the other’s body, he found that he was not exactly human. 

His feet were wide, red, and scaley, almost like a reptile. In fact, his entire body had scales randomly scattered along his skin, forming along pale scars from old battles. From his hair sprouted two horns, sunset orange and sharpened to a point. Behind him fluttered a pair of crimson-

“W- wings?!”

The man- The dragon- The dragon man laughs, and flaps the appendages. “Yes, wings. Does my appearance surprise you?”

Izuku’s hand twitches, longing to take notes. The movement brings his attention to the bandages that wrap up to his arms. Confused, he looks up and gestures at them. 

“Ah, yes. Those crude restraints did quite a number on your skin. I would suggest keeping those on for at least a week.”

“What- why-”

“I assume you mean to ask ‘why did you take me in and help me?’” Izuku nods. The redhead smiles that grin again, sharp and yet comforting. “You intrigue me, sacrifice. Why not attempt to end your own life, considering no one was coming to save you?”

“Izuku.” 

The other man tilts his head, wings fluttering slightly.

He clears his throat. “My- My name is Izuku.”

“Well then, _Izuku,_ ” His name rolls off the other’s tongue, deep and rumbling with amusement. “You are welcome to stay as long as you like. I will not hold you here against your will if you choose to go back to your village or, perhaps, travel the world.”

His heart quickens at the thought. That’s right, he was now free. Though his mother might be a little saddened, she would want him to take advantage of his newfound freedom and do what he wants.

But first.

Izuku’s stomach growls. He clutches at it, and the redhead’s lips twitch. “Famished?”

He nods, and the other man exits. Izuku hums to himself as he takes in his surroundings. 

There were no windows, no way for light from the sun to stream in. Instead, magma trickled like a waterfall from the ceiling in the corner, the heat soothing rather than suffocating.

The walls were colored black, and upon further inspection, Izuku finds that it’s cooled lava that seemed to have shaped itself. The floor was the same, but had shiny ink black rocks embedded into the surface. Interesting.

The bed Izuku was lying on resembled a nest. A cushioned mattress encircled by more of those onyx rocks, covered by a deep maroon fabric. Apparently the dragon man was a minimalist, judging by the small amount of furniture. A small table, one chair, a few shelves with nothing on them. 

As if perfectly timed, once Izuku was done inspecting from the bed, the stranger re-enters with [insert food here].

Between gulps, Izuku manages out a sentence. “You- haven’t- told me- your- name.”

Again, he smiles.

“I do not have a name. I never saw the need for one, nor have I had someone to call me by a name.”

Izuku’s eating slows. “What would you like to be called, since you now have someone to call you by a name. I cannot simply call my rescuer Dragon.”

His laugh bounces off the walls. “I suppose that would not do. Hmm. What are your thoughts on Eijirou?”

“Eijirou?” Izuku taps his chin and grins. “I think that sounds wonderful. Where did you hear of that name?”

“I-” For the first time since he’s met him, Eijirou frowns. “I do not know. I rarely venture out since I have all my essentials here. The name simply...came to me.”

Izuku pats the other’s tanned shoulder. “Then perhaps it was meant to be.”

He grabs Izuku’s hand off him and presses a searing kiss to the skin. “Perhaps _we_ were meant to be.”

Lightning courses through his veins, freezing him to the spot. Not in fear or repulse, but in realization.

His mother had told him of a story long ago. Two lovers who always found each other and knew they were meant to be simply because their hearts said it was so. He had nearly forgotten about it, but it all made sense now, looking into those glittering rubies.

Eijirou releases his hand when Izuku doesn’t reply back and stands. “I apologize, I should not have assumed-”

“No, no!” Izuku grabs his wrist. “I was simply taken aback! Could- Could you perhaps give me some time to-”

He’s already nodding. “Of course, Izuku. Take as much time as you wish.”

* * *

The next few days were certainly eventful. Eijirou was a wonderful host and allowed Izuku to do basically anything. 

When he wanted to take some notes on Eijirou, he found some paper and ink. 

When he wanted to try and cook a meal to thank him, Eijirou gave him some ingredients.

When he wanted to fly, Eijirou simply shifted into his dragon form.

  * Izuku accepts Kirishima and they court



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not being updating for a month, but I was busy 
> 
> Honestly I have a lot of one-shots but they're all too short for me to feel comfortable posting them, but whatever you know


End file.
